I'll Never Be
by PokeBlue
Summary: Oneshot, Spongebob thinks about his feelings towards Sandy and is depressed by the fact that they may never be together. Can Gary and Patrick help him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants, including is army of friends. They are all owned by Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: Hello, this is actually going to be a one-shot. It is Spongebob's thoughts as he reasons to himself that as much as he loves Sandy, he has to face facts, a relationship between them is impossible. He has an internal conflict as he is divided as his brain reminds him of their physical boundaries and what his heart is telling him that no matter how much he denies it, he loves her. This was actually inspired after I read a story by Commander, Bigger Than That, which is in Sandy's POV. Yes, I know, Commander dislikes SB, but I don't hate him that much, besides it would be great to read while you listen to, **_**"You're Beautiful"**_** by James Blunt if it were SB.**

**Note: I won't time this, so if you decide to listen to the song while you read, I can guarantee it won't end at the same time.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spongebob was pacing around the living room while his pet snail, Gary, patiently watches his owner as he spills his thoughts on him as if he was a therapist.

"Gary, I'm confused" Spongebob said, "My head is all in a knot. I can't seem to find peace anymore, not even at work.", then Spongebob just collapse onto the floor on his back.

All Gary could do was crawl over and respond by saying, "Meow". (_I've heard this one, one too many times Spongebob_)

"I know you've heard this story a thousand times from me, but I just don't feel good until I tell someone." Spongebob said.

"Meow" (_Then tell Patrick, I'm sure he doesn't have anything better to do_)

"I don't want to, I want it to be private, between you and me. Besides, your smart, can't you help me" Spongebob complained has his pet sighed.

"Meow, Meow" (_Sure I'm smart, I even taught you a trick or two. But I feel it doesn't do you any good to always look to me for the answers to something as personal to you as your love life. I mean you got to tell Sandy sometime.)_

Spongebob takes some time to think as Gary follows him to his favorite chair. "I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same for me? And if she does, how will we ever show our true feelings, I can't survive in at the treedome without a water helmet and Sandy can't breathe underwater." Spongebob put quite flatly.

"Meow" Gary responded as he sits on Spongebob's head _(My poor master and friend, if Sandy does feel the same way, both of you will find the answer somehow. Love is very powerful, if you two really are destined to be together, it will find a way for you two to reach out and touch each other regardless of your physical boundaries, and if you truly believe in love, It'll stand by your side as luck has done for you on your various adventures.)_

Spongebob just smiled, "Thanks Gary, I really did seem to have luck on our side in many of my adventures. Like the time with the Alaskan Bull Worm, we probably would've died if luck hadn't smiled on Sandy and I that day, and had me leave that string and paperclip in my pocket. But that doesn't change the fact that she's much better than I'll ever be, she deserves someone better who can cope better to her activities." Spongebob said has he once again started losing hope.

"Meow" _(Why do you insist upon staying in that dark hole of sorrow? You could at least try to cope and admit to her that you love her.)_

"Perhaps, but at least I'll ensure that I never lose her if I don't tell her how I..." Spongebob said before a knock on the door interrupted him. "I wonder who that could be" Spongebob asked himself as he walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning Spongebob!" said an ever so familiar pink star.

"Good morning Patrick!" replied back to his friend.

"Came here to see if you'd like to come down to Jellyfish Fields, to jelly-fish with me and Sandy" Patrick said as he walked and Spongebob closed the door.

Scratching the back of his head, Spongebob said, "Gee, I'm not sure Patrick, I don't feel like jelly-fishing today." then sitting back into his chair.

"Ahh, what's the matter? I'd think that you'd like to come since we haven't played for the last week" Patrick stated walking up to Spongebob.

"Meow" _(Spongebob is lost in his state of depression again.)_

"Really?! Why?" Patrick asking in pure, genuine curiosity

Spongebob just shifted a little to face the wall as he said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Placing his hand under his chin, then banging his head on the wall till his head resembled the head of a nail, Patrick forced a thought out of his head. "I wonder if it has something to do with your feelings towards Sandy." Patrick said

Immediately turning around so quickly that Gary almost got thrown off, "You know about that?!" Spongebob asked in surprise.

"Sure I know about it, it doesn't take much thinking to guess you got something for Sandy. Everyone we know, knows it." Patrick said with is arms crossed trying to look like a genius.

"They do? Everyone" Spongebob asked in fear that Sandy already knows and now thinks here is a weirdo.

"Yep, everyone. Except for Larry, Sandy, Squidward, Dennis, uh... Squidward, and uh...um that little thing that always tries to steal my lunch at the Krusty Krab" Patrick said as he remembers he is hungry.

"You mean Plankton? and that Sandy doesn't know it yet?" Spongebob asked seemingly regaining a slight smile.

"Um...uh...uh!" Patrick got out before he proceeded to pound his head into the wall again.

"Wow, hard to believe he even remembers where he lives" Gary thought as he crawled away into the kitchen and off of Spongebob's head.

When Patrick's head was sunken into his body, he turned around and said, "Uh yeah... Plankton... Yeah, Sandy doesn't seem to know yet." Patrick said before Spongebob reaches in to pull out his buddy's head.

"Really, where did you hear about that?" Spongebob asked.

"Uh... most of the customers at the Krusty Krab talk about it real quietly sometimes. Ever since I found those people in my house when I was shopping" Patrick said.

"Maybe Gary is right. I don't have to fear. Everyone seems to know about it" Spongebob thought to himself as he remembers the many times he and Sandy had fun playing together, their karate competitions, and their bad times. "Maybe Sandy does feel the same way as I do. She has saved me more times than I could possibly remember." Spongebob said quietly as he recalls the time on Karate Island, how Sandy saved him from buying Real Estate, even when he was a jerk to her and got her all upset. By the time Spongebob came back into reality, Patrick was gone from sight, but he was easy to find, all Spongebob had to do was follow the sounds of eating. Patrick was just finishing a box of frozen food, when Spongebob saw him.

"Great now I gotta do some cleaning, and go to the groceries today" Spongebob said quite upset by the mess Patrick had left and the obviously empty refrigerator.

"Meow" Gary said to Spongebob. (_If you're going shopping. Remember to buy me some more of my canned snail food, because Patrick ate that too)_

"He ate your snail food too!?" Spongebob said, quite surprised Patrick liked it, especially since he, himself had tried it once before. Spongebob just cringed at the thought of having that taste in his mouth again. "All right I'll remember to buy your canned food too" still cringing.

"Meow" _(Thank you) _ Gary said before retreating into the living room.

"All right, if you're done eating all the food in my house Patrick. I'll be happy to come along with you to Jellyfish Fields." Spongebob said to the pink lump lying on his kitchen table.

"So you're done being sad Spongebob?" Patrick said before his weight cracked the table into two.

Spongebob just helped his friend up and said, "Yes, a little."

"Yay! Now lets go!" Patrick said running straight through the wall in Spongebob's living room and into the front yard.

Later on the way to Jellyfish Fields, Spongebob was thinking to himself, "As much as Gary and Patrick have been real good friends to help me when I need it, but that still doesn't answer how I'm going to cope with mine and Sandy's physical boundaries. Neither of us able to live where the other is, separated by a wall we both can't crack. I'll just have to face it, as much as I love Sandy, and vise versa, I'll never be with her."

"Hey!" came Sandy's voice not to far off, they then see her just down the hill in the middle of an open field, "Well, its about time y'all got here, I've already rowdied up a least 10 of 'em". Patrick just came running straight at her laughing like an idiot to pick up a net. Before Spongebob came towards them, he just stood there and looked at Sandy as she kept calling him to come.

"Well at least... I'll never be unless I try" Spongebob said quietly to himself, before heading down himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It's probably a little cruddy, because I didn't throughly proof-read it. But I'm happy.**

**Hope you liked it! Thx for reading.**


End file.
